Chinchilla
The Chinchilla is one of the four commanders of Heroes Unlimited, and the one with the most turbulent background. Though she likes to play the role of the silly, brainless bioroid the truth is that she is a very emotional being whom carries with her a burden of guilt that digs down into her soul. Background As Olympic Industries was first getting off of the ground and establishing it, CEO Dr. Echo Johnson knew that in order to bring her fledgling company into prominence she would have to do whatever it took to ensure she would remain above her competitors. Thus, Project: Chinchilla was born. Echo's idea was to create an artificial life form with the capabilities and skills of a superlative espionage agent. Reaching out toward her underworld contacts and trading in favors, Dr. Johnson was able to finally contact the Olympian Overlord Dire Invictus and, from her, obtain the methodologies of growing her very own espionage bioroid. Once the plans were in hand, Dr. Johnson hand picked the team that would comprise Project: Chinchilla and headed it with aware winning geneticist Philip Mendoza. Mendoza spearheaded the project by splicing the DNA of a field rat with that of his own recently deceased daughter, Marguerite. Mendoza chose the make the prototype female, explaining to Dr. Johnson that a female physiology was naturally more pliant and supple, making stealth and evasive entry easier. The CEO agreed, and for ten years the prototype bioroid was grown in the infusion tank. Once it was released, it was subjected to intensive training in the skills and abilities of espionage. On the sixteenth year of the prototype's inception it was released onto the field, where it would spend another year engaged in acts of espionage: invading those companies competing with Olympic Industries to steal plans and formulas, sabotage experiments and, when Dr. Johnson was feeling particularly viscous, the prototype was utilized for the quick and silent assassinations of rival CEO's, Board Members, and scientists. A year after the prototype began its field assignments, Dr. Mendoza reported to the CEO that the prototype had suddenly began to question its missions, objectives and most importantly, its own origins. "The prototype has," he wrote, 'in short, developed a soul." The news jarred Echo Johnson, whom regarded it as a glitch in the prototype's conception, an unwanted one. She ordered the prototype destroyed and the creative team to begin again. But for Dr. Mendoza, the prototype's sudden and unexpected sentience was nothing short of a miracle, a second chance, and a redemption. His daughter had died as a result of his own faulty judgment, driving with the seven year old in the car as he was over-tired. He had fallen asleep at the while. The car had skidded out of control and slammed headlong into a tree. Dr. Mendoza survived. His daughter did not. Seeing in the prototype his daughter brought back to him he began lavishing the creature with love. He taught it how to read and write, gave it an education in mathematics and social sciences, read bedtime stories to it, and made sure it ate three wholesome, healthy meals a day. The termination order broke his heart. When one evening as he was taking the prototype to its bath time it suddenly grabbed his hand, held on tightly, and demanded to know if it had a name. "Maggie," Dr. Mendoza said without hesitation, "your name is Maggie." After that incident, Dr. Mendoza grew his resolve and refused to allow Maggie to be destroyed. Carefully and with great caution, he lead Maggie from the Olympic Industries facility and hugged her tightly to him. They wept together as Dr. Mendoza set his creation free, admonishing her to do good and telling her exactly where to go. Maggie obeyed the order and went to Heroes Unlimited, where she told her story to Cleopatra. Solemnly, but with great pride, Cleopatra welcomed Maggie into the organization. In the 11 years since that fateful night, Maggie has been a stalwart superhero with a solid and immovable moral compass. Calling herself Chinchilla as a snub to the evil CEO which created her, Chinchilla more than any other hero maintains a constant vigil on Olympic Industries. She vows that someday she will find the evidence of Olympic Industry's illicit activities and see to it that Echo and Hecate Johnson are brought to justice. Personality Outwardly, Chinchilla likes to play the airhead because she has convinced herself that's what everyone expects her to be. She pretends to not grasp concepts or explanations, acts playful and silly, and bombards her teammates with questions that are often inane or insensible. She pretends to be illiterate, mostly because she truly enjoys when people read to her. In truth, Chinchilla is an exceptionally intelligent woman whom is introspective, thoughtful, and determined. She carries a huge burden of guilt because of the murders she has committed and can't bring herself to accept that she can be forgiven and should forgive herself. As a consequence she keeps careful tabs on the families of the men and women she's killed and often intervenes discreetly on their behalf if they have needs: a surgery to be paid for, a child's college tuition fund needs an additional boost, etc. Skills & Talents Chinchilla is a Class A Espionage bioroid, carefully and painstakingly skilled in all areas of industrial sabotage and assassination. She is an expert locksmith and lock-picker, has expertise in over three dozen types of security systems and how to disarm or avoid them. She is a master at finding entry points to any facility or building, and extremely skilled with evasive techniques. She knows how to move stealthily and perform tactical ambushes. In combat, she has been trained in all manner of small arms fire, knife fighting, and using two weapons at once. She has been known to carry a .45 ACP when going into extremely dangerous confrontational situations, thought any firearm she uses is always filled with non-lethal rounds. At four feet and three inches tall Chinchilla makes great use of her tiny size and her speed to her advantage in hand to hand fighting. She uses her own unique blend of fighting (which she calls rat style) that combines Judo, Eagle Claw kung-fu, and Capoiera. She darts around foes in close, tight formations making use of grabs, joint locks and holds, throws, and short range jabs and front kicks all while she handstands, back-springs, leaps, and spinning evasions. She also makes use of her tail to yank the foes' feet out from under them, strike them like a whip, and so on. The culinary arts ar Chinchilla's one great passion in life. She has taken extensive cooking classes through a number of national cuisines and is a masterful chef; she specializes is Spanish, Italian, and Japanese cuisine and fusions thereof; she adores feeding her Heroes Unlimited family when allowed to do so. Chinchilla is tri-lingual. In addition to her native English she is fluent in Italian, Spanish, and Japanese. Being a profound night owl she usually sleeps during the day, and likes to tell people that she does this because 'her systems shut down' during daylight hours. Chinchilla has spent so much time exploring the sewers of Millennium City she is an expert sewer navigator. Powers As an espionage bioroid who's human genes have been spliced with those of a field rat, she has a number of rodent-like superhuman abilities. In the first place, all of her senses have been heightened to meta-human levels. Her sense of sight is so keen she can see in the dark, even complete darkness, with the equivalent of mid-afternoon visual capacity. Her vision is telescopic, allowing her to read a street sign at 200 feet. Contrary to popular rumor, she cannot see into the infrared or ultraviolet spectrum. Her sense of smell is so acute she is able to detect 1 foreign aroma in 10,000. She is able to recognize people by scent alone, and track people by scent. Given enough time and left undisturbed she is able to locate one unique scent out of all the scents in an area the size of Millennium City and track the scent to its source. Her sense of hearing is acute enough to allow her to hear a whispered conversation at 150 feet. She can hear all audio wavelengths, she can hear sounds normally imperceptible to the human ear such as dog whistles. By focusing her hearing on the heartbeat of a person she is questioning, in conjunction with her sense of smell to detect changes in bio-rythms, she can tell if the subject of the interrogation is being truthful; it is simply impossible to effectively lie to her under most normal circumstances. Her sense of touch is so acute she can read the page of a book or a letter by the imprint of the letters pressed into the page. She can detect changes in ambient air currants, allowing her to detect motion flawlessly, she cannot be snuck up on. The pads of Chinchilla's fingers and toes, the palms of her hands, and the soles of her feet are lined with microscopic setules, which allow her to cling to sheer surfaces, Her rodent-like tail is prehensile, allowing her to use it as a third hand: it can hold weapons and support her own weight. Chinchilla possesses superhuman strength, allowing her to dead lift and carry approximately 1 ton of weight. Quote "Can you please, please read this to me?" Rogues Gallery Dr. Echo Johnson, CEO of Olympic Industries, is hands down Chinchilla's arch-enemy. The two women are constantly on the look out for ways to damage the other; in Chinchilla's case she wants proof of Echo's criminal activity and for Echo she seeks to capture 'the prototype' and dissect it to find out why the soul-glitch occured, eradicate it, and create a new prototype. Packrat '''is also one of Chinchilla's greatest foes, being perfectly designed to be a match for the hero's speed, strength, and agility. Most of the encounters between Chinchilla and Packrat occur deep underground so very little is known about their contentious relationship. '''Reptile, like Packrat, is a villain that Chinchilla often battles deep in Millennium City's sewer systems. The once famous biologist doesn't surface often but when he does it is usually to hatch a plan to cause mass mutation, and when signs of his movements are detected Chinchilla is quick to track him down. Mister Hyde was once an outstanding villain of Chinchilla, but is now a cause of deep concern for Cleopatra. In 2015 Chinchilla was captured by the criminal mastermind and held captive for almost eight months. When she was finally rescued, she seemed to and still seems to show no interest in the doctor at all. Cleopatra is deeply concerned that Chinchilla may have been brainwashed by the Overlord and is now feeding him information. Sadly, Cleopatra feels that she can no longer trust her oldest agent.